


Mithian's hairbrush

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Nemeth, the daughter of the previous King Rodor was currently on her hands and knees looking for her stupid hairbrush, late at night yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mithian's hairbrush

**Author's Note:**

> I was really feeling some Merthian today. So here we go!

The Queen of Nemeth, the daughter of the previous King Rodor and shining Jewel of Nemeth was currently on her hands and knees looking for her stupid hairbrush, late at night yet again. 

She didn’t know what it was. Whenever she wanted it, no, needed it, it was gone. Mithian had always preferred to do things for herself so that is why she would not simply have a maid or servant look for it and before her father’s passing just a few months past he had offered to buy her several new ones but she had refused. 

This hairbrush was a gift to her from Merlin, her Merlin…

So she needed to find it. 

A whistle came from behind her and she jumped, hitting her head on the canopy of her bed and turning towards a chuckling Merlin.  
“Looking for this milady?” He waved the brush in front of her and she took it from him giving him an icy glare for teasing her in such a way. He thought he could just waltz into her chambers and poke fun at her and it would be okay? No.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Camelot. You know? Uniting the Kingdoms and bringing magic back to the lands. The reason why we’re not married and you are not living with me as Prince consort.” She stated with an irritated tone of voice. She turned away from him and started to comb her hair in front of her vanity.

“We’ve done it”

“I mean I know that you have been a servant for ten years and you only became a noble three years ago but I hardly think that the idea of elevating that title intimidates you.”

“It doesn’t, Arthur and I have done it and I’m here to marry you”

“But yet here you are telling me the same old story…” Mithian stared at her vanity for a second and gasped at how she had missed it, she had been talking over him. He just said he was here to marry her and she just skipped over it. 

She turned to see him on his knees by the balcony, the doors she had previously closed because of how cold it gets during the night, and holding out a box with a ring sitting comfortably at its centre. She covered her mouth, halting a sob as she walked over to him. His piercing eyes kept hers from seeing anything but him and the ring. 

“Will you, Mithian Montgomery, Queen of Nemeth and love of my life do me the honour of becoming my wife?” She smiled as tears streaked down her cheeks. 

“Yes! Of course, yes you idiot!” Sudden cheering startled her and she looked over the balcony to see all of her subjects outside of the castle and in the middle she could see the King and a Queen of Camelot along with their two sons, the Knights of the Round Table and Gaius. They all looked quite teary, she knew of course that Arthur would object to being so but it didn’t matter she was too happy to care.

“Um Mithian?” Merlin brought her out of her happy waves at Gwen and Arthur, she turned to look at him. “You still need to put the ring on.” He looked wary, like she was going to discard it. He was an idiot sometimes. 

“Of course, I’m so sorry” She slipped it on and admired it on her hand. The golden band stood out from her pale fingers and the bright amethyst shone in the middle of the ring. “It’s beautiful.” She said wistfully.

“It has nothing on you, I assure you.” He brought his arms around her waist and she smiled more so than she had ever done before.  
“You are such a flatterer, my Prince” He chuckled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek tentatively. 

“JUST KISS HER YOU BIG GIRL”

“ARTHUR PENDRAGON DON’T YOU DARE RUIN THEIR MOMENT”

The two chuckled at the antics of the King and Queen of Camelot before Merlin moved her face so that they looked eye to eye and she saw what had always attracted her to him. His eyes showed so much, they showed light, wisdom, strength, courage and best of all they showed magic. 

Merlin brought their lips together and they were instantly locked in passion as all the cheering and clapping was muffled by the feeling of Merlin’s lips on hers and his hands on her waist. He pulled away and she opened his eyes to his gold ones as fireworks exploded in to the sky.

“I love you” She heard Merlin whisper in to her ear, those words still sent chills down her spine. 

“And I love you Merlin” He brought their lips together once more and even Gwaine’s drunken cheering was quiet to her ears as she took all of him in, her Prince consort.


End file.
